ABSTRACT The Comprehesive Training in Oral and Craniofacial Sciences (CTOC) program is an integral component of graduate and professional training in the Ohio State University College of Dentistry. This proposal integrates successful, ongoing training programs within the Ohio State University Health Sciences Center, under the auspices of the College of Dentistry, to address the need for the well- trained basic and clinical research faculty in oral health and craniofacial research. This proposal incorporates multiple graduate programs within the College of Dentistry and Health Sciences Center to create an integrated interdisciplinary research training program. Training opportunities include: 1) pre-doctoral training in the Oral Biology Ph.D. program in Dentistry and two interdisiciplinary graduate programs in Biomedical Science Graduate Program in the College of Medicine and the Neuroscience Studies Graduate Program; 2) dual degree training for the DDS/PhD degrees (DSTP); 3) postdoctoral training, including post PhD and clinician/scientist programs. The goal of each program is to develop an extensive research experience that attracts and retains highly qualified trainees for future careers in academic research in the oral health and craniofacial sciences. Over the past 10 years, 49 trainees entered the program (this number includes the DDS/PhD, PhD and postdoctoral fellow appointments). In the dual degree program, 18 entered, 12 finished, 4 are currently in training, 1 transfer out to another college and 1 did not finish. In the PhD graduate programs, 17 candidates entered, 11 graduated, 4 are currently in training, and 2 did not finish. In the postdoctoral training program, 14 trainees entered the program, 11 completed training, and 3 are currently in training. A total of 19 different faculty members mentored the 49 trainees. In summary, this training program offers an innovative interdisciplinary science curriculum based on the mechanisms of human disease, and an extensive and flexible curriculum in oral sciences, coupled with the long-term mentorship of experienced interdisciplinary faculty, to produce highly trained scientists and clinician scientists for careers in academic research.